When I get where I'm going
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: THis is an Angsty fic. about Rogue's funneral. Beautiful Romy and lovely eulogies delivered by the Xmen.


This is a very angsty fic. If you're not in the mood to be sad, I suggest you click away now! The song is "When I get where I'm going" by Brad Paisley, with feet by Dolly Parton.

Begin

"If you asked anyone, they would have told you that Rogue was the most powerful mutant to walk this earth. Some would have hesitated remembering the enemies that we have under neither our belts, but as the echoes of our sorrow and her sacrifice fill our broken hearts, everyone settles into the belief that she was not only the most powerful mutant to have lived, she was more importantly a powerful person, and a powerful friend. Rogue was one of those people that touch you briefly, like a butterfly landing for a seconds to rest it's tired wings before soaring away to heaven. That brief touch stays with you, it resounds long after the butterfly is gone, just as the memory of Rogue will resound in these halls and in our hearts as long as we have breath in our own bodies. I love you, Rogue, you were the best sister a person could ask for. I hope you find all the peace and love you deserve." Kurt gently placed a yellow rose on the cold marble headstone, his eyes shimmered with tears, but a smile rested on his lips.

When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly

"Rogue was first my friend and second my team mate. We didn't always see eye to eye, but she was always there. Every time I felt like giving up I though back to Rogue and I knew that I couldn't. The first time I saw her, I hated her. She was the enemy, but as I grew to know her as a person, I realized that she knew pain more deeply and felt more strongly than I had. Yes, my life was painful, but I am stronger for it. Rogue taught me that. Every day that she got out of bed, every time she chose to keep going, I realize that we are stronger for the things we chose to suffer through. Rogue was the strongest person I have ever known…she was stronger than we gave her credit for. She cared more deeply than anyone I have ever known. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when she did what she did, she was always willing to sacrifice for us. She…was…God…she was…." Scott drew a trembling breath. "She was the best person I have ever known." As he laid his yellow rose on the tombstone, his fingers shook

I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain

"Rogue was my best friend. I'm not sure what to say, accept that," tears flowed gently down Kitty's face as she spoke.

" Rogue never cared what other people though. I tried to be like her in that, but I was never brave enough. When Rogue chose to smile or laugh, it had a purpose, it didn't just fill silence. She didn't speak up very often, so when she chose to say something, people listened. Scott was right to say that Rogue was the best person that he'd ever known. She was the best person that any of us will ever be blessed enough to know… When I was little my Dad would read to me from the bible, one of my favorite passages was about; the greatest gift a man could give was to die for his friends. Rouge, that was a gift I wish you weren't brave enough to give. I know that I'm being selfish, but I want my best friend back. I promise that I won't wake you up in the morning, or play country music… but I know that you are in a better place. I hope God gives you a big hug just from me." Kitty dropped to her knees sat just looking at the grave marker for a moment before dropping her yellow rose and walking back to her seat.

Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here

I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left  
Then I'll hug his neck

"Stripes," Logan began, his voice deep and ruff. " What I never told you, the things that I forgot to say or was afraid to say are killing me now. You were like my daughter. I've never been really good with words. You know that I'm proud of you. You did what you though was right and damn the consequences. I just wish that I could tell you, how proud I am and how happy I am for you. That I was glad that you found love, that you were learning to be happy with who you where, and most of all…that I was willing to support you in whatever you chose to do. I guess this is me trying to make up for lost time. I promise I'll take care of him Rogue. I know, I know, I said that I would never welcome a swamp rat into the family but you showed me that it's okay to let the world in. Family is more important, then the past, you taught me that. Thank you Darlin', I brought you something." With his snow-white rose, he placed a bag full of make-up on the grave. "This way you don't have to go without."

So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do

Remy stumbled toward the grave. His face was pale and his eyes where red. In his hands, he clutched a bouquet of thornless roses. He plucked out a red rosebud and a single lavender rose in full bloom, then let his memories wash over him.

Flashback

_When he'd come to Bayville, he been lonely. No one spoke to him or looked at him, which made him feel lonelier, but he could never show any of those thing, he had to exactly what he was hired to be. He was a charmer and he could blink or Magneto might betray him to the Assassins. He'd been put on assignment to scope out the X-men. With their files in his hands, he'd planted himself high in the branches of a tree outside the Xavier institute. The room in front of him supposedly belonged to two girls. Not that he minded any, Remy loved femmes. When she'd walk out onto the balcony of the room he'd almost fallen from the tree. His face was freshly scrubbed of its make-up. He knew her name because he'd read her file, but the sullen make-up covered teen the picture did no justice to this fresh-faced nymph of his dreams. His heart began to beat quickly as he watched her slow swaggering gait. If her walk didn't kill him, the sweet smell of her body wafting up to him would. She sat down on the edge of the balcony and smiled softly as the cool breeze lifted her moist two-toned hair from her head, creating a halo of white._

End Flashback

He laid the two roses on the grave.

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew I couldn't live if I didn't have you in my life. You were more beautiful then anything I had ever seen." Next, he pulled out three roses. A yellow rose with red tips and one red and one white rose all in full bloom. Their fragrance drifted over the crowd, as Remy's eyes glistened with tears.

Flashback

_Remy watched from the same tree as Rogue paced her room. He would find himself up in this tree every night, most of the time, just so he could watch his ange sleep. Tonight she was as restless as he was. She'd just return with the rest of X-men from their "rescue mission." That was the mission to save her from him, sure, he'd kidnapped her, but he would never harm her. The X-men just had silly notions about his intentions. Remy sighed for the twentieth time in the last five minuets. In New Orleans, he'd tried to show her that their were other sides to him, but everything had turn out so wrong. Remy was about to leave when he saw Rogue pulled out a small slip of paper from her back pocket. His eyes narrow, trying to see what it was, when he realized what his love held his eyes grew wide. In her hands was the Queen of Hearts he'd slipped her. A small smile drew the corner's of his lips up, making her enchanting beauty more breathtaking. She placed the card in the top drawer of her nightstand and slipped into bed. Remy waited until she was fast asleep before he slipped inside the room. He placed a piece of red silk across her lips and gently kissed her. _

"_Good Night, me Petite." He gently drew back, taking the silk with him. He was about to leave the room when a sleep voice stopped him._

"_Good Night…Remy." Rogue smiled at him over the top of the covers before drifting back to sleep. Remy smiled softly as he left the room. _

End Flashback

Remy placed the roses on the grave

But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my maker's face  
I'll stand forever in the light  
Of his amazing grace

"Rogue, You made me believe that I was worth something, you made me believe, that their had to be a God. You answered all my prayers. You're my angel."

He pulled four dark red roses from his dwindling bouquet and laid each one over the grave individually.

Flashback

"Rogue there's something, I need to tell you." Remy's arms were wrapped tightly around Rogue. They sat together on the roof of the mansion watching the stars dancing in the heavens.

"What is it, Rem?" Rogue's sultry southern voice filled his heart.

"I love you, Bebe Remy didn't have to wait long for Rogue's reaction. She turned in his arms, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Remy, I love you too. More than anything."

End Flashback

Remy held only a single rose. A black one rosebud.

"There will never been room in my heart for another femme, have no fear, Amour, this player is through with the game."

Flashback

"Scott, We can't hold out much longer." Jean's voice was cracked from exhaustion. This was the greatest battle they had even fought. Juggernaught had joined forces with Trask. It seemed unlikely but here was the proof that it could happen. Instead of experimenting on Juggernaught, Trask had improved him. Made him faster, stronger, more…unstoppable. The X-men where hard put to stop him. Early in the game he'd attacked Kurt and Kitty, leaving two vital members of the X-team unconscious on the floor.

"_I know Jean, We have to try." Jean was taking most of the attacks, because she was psychic. Remy had a limp, Scott was busy trying to fight though cracked glasses…everyone wore the marks of this battle. Everyone accept Rogue. Remy had pushed her to the side, telling her that she was their backup. Their last resort for beating the Juggernaught. Remy had just said that to keep her out of the fight, but Rogue knew the truth of it. She knew that she could stop Juggernaught, but the side effects would kill her. Rogue was pulled from her deep thoughts by Jean's scream. Juggernaught had taken her out of commission as well. Rogue launched herself into action. _

"_You want someone to kick around, Huh big boy? Well come to Mama, I got your ticket right here1" Remy's eyes filled with horror as Juggernaught charged Rogue. Everything moved in slow motion. He watched Rogue's bare hand hit Kane's skin. He heard her screams and his groans of pain. Neither could move, the connection was killing them both. _

"_Rogue, NO!" Remy hear felt himself being stopped by an invisible wall. He watched in fear as Kane's body moved gently to the side to allow Rogue to stand. Except she didn't she floated up. Her body never really moved, but he could see the blood pooling beneath her as she floated toward him. A flash of hot white light rushed over the battlefield. Remy felt his leg heal, it was a strange sensation, but his eyes were fixated on the love of his life. When she final reached him she was pale and her breathing was labored._

"_Remy, I love you." Her bloody hand touched his cheek. He didn't feel the tug of her powers on his life force, instead he felt the warmth of her love wash over him._

_Rogue raise her head slightly and kissed him. Remy's head swam at her taste. It was sweeter than the richest purest honey and warm like only Rogue could be. When she pulled back, a small smile graced her lips._

"_I love you, forever." Rogue closed her eyes and dropped into his arms. Remy felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces, Rogue was dead._

End Flashback

"I'll see you soon, Love. When I get to you, we'll spend eternity in each other's arms, but I got things to do first. Responsibilities in this world. I know you'll understand. I love you, Rogue. Forever." Remy kissed the rosebud and placed it on the grave.

Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear  
When I get where I'm going  
Yeah when I get where I'm going

_END_

please review!


End file.
